Trapped
by Voler Libre
Summary: He says nothing happened. But if he's lying Cassandra will pay the price
1. Chapter 1

So…. Yah, I don't own peeps but it would be really awesome if I did but I do own any character that's not in the book though, so nah :P ( )

Trapped

Cassandra woke up and groaned, her head pounded as she sat up dizzily. What a night. She rolled over and nearly screamed at the sight of the naked figure next to her. She looked down at herself in alarm and sighed in relief she was fully clothed, minus the shoes. She rolled over and slipped on her shoes, tiptoeing to the door. Hopefully he would forget anything had ever happened, she didn't even know this guy. As she opened the door its squeaky hinges awoke the naked man. Unashamed, he stood up. "Wait!" he said. Cassandra figured she owed him a chance to explain so she paused in the door frame. "Hey, just so you know, nothing happened last night, I just got hot," he said gesturing to his naked body. Her body ached but Cassandra ignored it and said icily, "Its fine." He ran his hand through his hair and stared at her. She squirmed under his appraising look. "Bye," Cassandra said and turned and shut the door. She leaned against the door and sighed. She must have been wasted; she could barely remember what had happened. Closing her eyes, Cassandra recalled the evening. Finals had been a bitch and so she had celebrated by letting a bunch of her classmates take her out to some bar. And that's where she had met….Christian? He'd bought them a round of shots and after that things got a bit fuzzy. Suddenly she remembered Tracy was waiting for her at their Saturday morning breakfast spot, Rooster. "Shit," Cassandra breathed and raced down the stairs as fast as she could. The dingy halls smelled strongly of piss and she caught glimpses of colorful words (in more ways than one). "Awww Man!" she growled. Seth had driven her to the bar last night so she didn't have her car. "Need some help?" Cassandra turned around and saw Christian, arms crossed, leaning against the brick wall. She scowled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Okay then, I guess I'll just take my car and go then," he smirked. She flashed him a sarcastic grin and opened the passenger door of the ostentatious red car. Christian swung his keys around his finger and strolled over to the driver's side. Cassandra crossed her legs and tapped her foot in impatience, "Ummm, I'm kind of in a hurry here," she said. "Oh, sorry," he said innocently. "So where are we going?" Christian inquired. "Well, I am going to Roosters, on Washington," She said pointedly. Christian said nothing but looked at her with eyebrows raised and revved the engine. Cassandra pressed back against her seat and fumbled for the buckle. She had never met anyone who drove more recklessly. When they finally arrived Cassandra had to literally peel herself from the seat. "Thanks," she murmured. Christian laughed and sped off. Cassandra looked around for Tracy and winced as the bright sun hit her eyes. Tracy sat under a striped umbrella, mouth gaping. "Cass!" Tracy exclaimed. Cassandra smiled and sat down on the wicker chairs. "So what happened?" Tracy asked incredulously. Cass smiled and stalled, ordering a coffee and an orange juice. "So?" Tracy pushed. She looked at her long time friend and smiled, "nothing happened Trace," Cass said. "Oh don't give me that Bull Shit, you were just randomly picked up by a hot guy in a hot car and nothing happened?" Trace raised her eyebrows. Cass smiled at her friend and explained everything that had happened. Tracy's eyes widened. "Cass," her friend whispered, "Your shirt is inside out!"

Bum bum bum! *gasp* what will happen next? Sorry that it was kinda short but it's late and I'm tired, remember reviews are really really wanted just no random trashing, constructive criticism is cool though, hope you liked it, so I'm gonna stop talking now, g'night (I mean g'mornin)


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra squirmed, her hot sticky body rustling the sheets. She sat up and looked at the clock, three am. She threw herself back against the pillows and scowled at the ceiling. All she wanted was at least one night of sleep, she hadn't slept more than 4 hours in the past week. Giving up, she threw her legs over the side of the bed and walked to her tiny kitchen. She moved towards the coffee machine but abruptly changed direction towards the fridge, she scanned the shelves, grumbling at their bareness. She glanced at the clock again and then made her decision. She threw on some jeans, grabbed her keys and headed towards the door.

The bright fluorescent lights buzzed so loudly she didn't even hear the checkout boy call her. "Ma'am!" he said irritably. "Mmm sorry," she said distractedly as she placed her items on the counter. Ignoring the odd looks the boy was giving her, she grabbed a pair of dark sunglasses and added them to the pile of beef jerky on the counter. Rolling his eyes he added them to her receipt and she paid him. She pulled away from the bright 7-Eleven parking lot and was almost to her apartment when she was nearly startled off the road by the bright red and blue lights and the screech of a siren. Still shaking she pulled my car over to the side of the road and rolled down her window. The cop strolled over and pointed his flashlight into the car, she flinched but struggled not to look away. "Ma'am, I'm gonna have to ask you to step out of the vehicle now," he said. She opened the door and slowly walked over to him. "Sorry for the inconvenience, but there was a report of suspicious behavior," he said politely. "It's fine," she responded with a smile, "how may i help you." He looked apologetic and said, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to preform some tests as well as search you and your car." She wrinkled her nose comically and he laughed, "it won't take long," he said. After looking at her license and car papers he searched her car. finding nothing he turned towards her and said, "this is the unpleasant part," he put on his gloves and searched her thoroughly. Shuddering, she cursed that stupid, pimply check-out boy. When he was done he smiled apologetically and said, "now we just have to test you." She got through the alcohol test without a problem but when he pulled out his flashlight she flinched. He stepped toward her and held open her eye, the bright light burned her retinas, she shrieked and struck out, sending the flashlight flying. Blind, she writhed on the ground, hissing and scratching as he tried to pull her up. She fought madly, her humanity gone, all that was left was pure animal instinct. Suddenly she felt a a sting and the next thing she knew she was out-cold on the pavement.

The officer panted wildly and stared at the man that had appeared so suddenly. He looked at the girl on the ground and then at the needle in the mans hand. "H-h-how.. what did you give her?" he stuttered. The man looked at him for a second and then said in an official sounding voice, "This is a matter of homeland security, you are relieved of your duties on this case from now on." Remembering his position, he quickly regained his composure, and asked he man for proof, wordlessly the man held up a homeland security badge. The cop studied it carefully but could find no flaws in it, reluctantly he nodded and handed it back. The man thanked him and disappeared with the girl in the homeland security van, just as quickly as he'd come. Inside the van Cal stared down at the girl strapped to the stretcher, he shook his head, they'd been tracking her progenitor for ages, but none of his victims ever revealed anything, and then they just disappeared; hopefully this one would be different.


End file.
